Life is Strange
by ClexasSoul
Summary: Clarke vuelve a despertarse en su celda en el Arca y todo es demasiado confuso. Todo vuelve a suceder tal y como lo recordaba. ¿Ha sido todo un sueño? ¿Está soñando ahora? ¿Es posible volver atrás en el tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

—Clarke… no actúas como alguien que acaba de salvar el mundo. —Murmuró Bellamy con una voz casi gultural. Esas heridas en su rostro y la presión que las manos de Kane habían ejercido en su cuello le habían dejado casi sin voz.

—No a todos…

Fue la única respuesta que Clarke fue capaz de dar, pudiendo observar al instante el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su compañero.

No, no lo había salvado. No para ella. Lexa había quedado perdida en esa ciudad, el único lugar en el que aún se podía permitir la ilusión de volver a verla. El único lugar en el que podría haber sido egoísta y quedarse con ella, donde nadie podría molestarlas. Pero en vez de eso… lo había destruido. No había vuelta. Lexa estaba muerta, no iba a volver con ella, y no podía hacer nada por impedirlo.

La presión en su pecho no le dejaba casi ni respirar mientras todos se abrazaban, aliviados por volver al mundo real. Sin embargo todo lo que quedaba allí era destrucción y un largo camino por recorrer para volver a la normalidad. Pudo destruir a ALIE, pero ahora debían reconstruir todo lo que ella se llevó a su paso. Incluída la vida de Clarke.

Su padre, Wells, Finn, cada persona que trató de ayudarle durante ese corto pero intenso camino… Lexa… todos estaban muertos. Todos esos meses se había obligado a sí misma a seguir adelante, sin pararse a lamentarse por lo que sucedía. Pero no podía. Ya era imposible seguir manteniendo esa presión.

Su visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa en el momento en que Abby se acercaba hacia ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero feliz.

—Clarke, ¿estás bien? Clarke… —la voz de su madre sonaba cada vez más lejana, mientras todo daba vueltas y su cuerpo estaba a punto de desplomarse sobre el suelo— Clarke mírame…

 _Clarke…_

 _¡Clarke!_

 _…_

 _«Atención: todos los presos manténganse en sus celdas.»_

 _«Atención: todos los presos manténganse en sus celdas.»_

Un alarido ahogado despertó a Clarke de golpe, sobresaltada, con la respiración acelerada hasta un ritmo preocupante. Estaba cubierta en sudor, dejando que los mechones de su melena se quedasen pegados a su rostro, al igual que su camiseta al torso.

Estaba en… ¿estaba en el Arca?

Mientras ese anuncio sonaba una y otra vez por los altavoces, su mirada repasó con detalle la celda en la que se encontraba. La suya. Exactamente igual que la recordaba. Estaba completamente perdida.

Movió ambas manos, mirándolas para descubrir que aún llevaba el reloj de su padre y su ropa. Llevó estas hacia su cabeza. Su pelo, estaba recogido en una cola mal hecha. Llevaba exactamente la misma ropa que llevaba el día que le hicieron bajar a la tierra. El día que la sacaron de esa celda. Y esos anuncios… eran los mismos.

Pero no podía ser… ¿estaba soñando? O es que… ¿lo había soñado todo?

Todo lo anterior… la guerra, los grounders, Mount Weather… ¿todo era un sueño?

En ese momento la puerta de su celda se abrió de golpe, dejando ver dos soldados con sus porras electrificadas, mientras que el rostro de Clarke no expresaba más que confusión.

—Vamos, Griffin —ordenó uno de ellos, acercándose al instante a ella con la firme intención de esposarla.

Si todo había sido un sueño… eso era demasiado real. Estaba viviendo exactamente lo mismo que había vivido hacía meses. ¿Cómo podía ser?

Al contrario que la primera vez, Clarke no se revolvió, sino que continuó con el ceño fruncido y observando todo, confundida. Perdida. No entendía nada. Sintió el tirón de las esposas en sus manos, instándole a salir de esa celda y ver, una vez más, como todos los presos estaban siendo sacados de las suyas a la fuerza. Otros sencillamente se dejaban llevar, aunque no estaban allí por ser precisamente dóciles.

—¡Clarke! —la voz de su madre resonó por encima de todo el bullicio que allí se estaba formando, corriendo en ese estrecho pasillo hasta alcanzarla y sujetar su rostro entre sus manos.

A esas alturas… le habían inyectado algo en el cuello. Probablemente por haberse rebelado, y en ese momento no estaba ubicada como para ser capaz de rebelarse ante nada. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Mamá… —fue lo único capaz de articular, sin abandonar la confusión que su rostro expresaba, casi como esperando que su madre supiera qué le estaba pasando. Por qué volvía a estar allí. Qué era real y qué no.

—No te preocupes, cariño, no tienes nada que temer… —susurró su madre en cambio, acariciando su rostro con una sonrisa tierna y a la vez risueña. Reconocía ese gesto.

Los soldados volvieron a dar otro tirón firme a sus esposas, gesto que su madre trató de cortar, mientras ya se la llevaban casi a rastras por el pasillo de nuevo, camino a dios sabe dónde… Ella sabía a dónde. Pero aún esperaba una señal, una pista más que le hiciera saber que estaba reviviendo aquel día. Que todo lo que había vivido era un sueño. ¿Un sueño premonitorio?

No, esas cosas no existían. No se podía retroceder en el pasado. Serían imaginaciones suyas… aunque todo era demasiado real.

Su mirada se quedó clavada en el rostro de su madre, de quien iban alejando poco a poco para sacarla de aquel módulo del Arca.

—Vas a la Tierra, Clarke. ¡Os llevan a la Tierra!

Ahí estaba… esa frase. Esas exactas palabras que ya había escuchado. Iban a la Tierra, de nuevo. Si aquello no había sido un sueño premonitorio… definitivamente tanto tiempo en esa celda le había vuelto loca. Pero si así era… ¿sucedería todo lo que había vivido?

Finn, Octavia, Bellamy, Raven… ¿estarían allí también? ¿Encontrarían a los grounders en la tierra? Podía recordar hasta como hablar Trigedasleng… pero no estaba segura ahora de si realmente era un idioma o una invención de su cabeza. Y lo más importante en ese momento, lo que hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco y se quedase casi sin respiración…

¿Existía Lexa? ¿Volvería a verla…?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

Todo sucedía demasiado rápido mientras arrastraban a Clarke por los pasillos. Eso era nuevo para ella. En esos momentos ya estaba dormida y sólo se despertó cuando estaba dentro de la cápsula que les llevaba a la Tierra. Pero no esa vez, esa vez estaba siendo plenamente consciente de todo lo que sucedía.

Mantuvo el ceño fruncido en todo momento, observando los detalles de los pasillos del Arca y como todos los presos se disponían ya en una fila a la entrada de la cápsula, dejando que les pusieran ese maldito brazalete metálico. Eso cada vez era más real... no podía ser simplemente un sueño. Había vuelto atrás en el tiempo y sin saber cómo aunque... después de todo lo que había vivido con ALIE, no le parecía un disparate siquiera.

Giró rápidamente la cabeza al ver como le colocaban la ppulsera y al fin le soltaban en aquella filla mientras movía ambas muñecas para aliviar la presión que ese soldado le había ejercido. Todos hablaban entre sí, bromeaban incluso, y ella no dejaba de buscar con la mirada las caras conocidas. Todos tan limpios... tan diferentes. Inocentes.

Sus labios se entreabrieron al ver a Bellamy pasar hacia delante de repente y, como un impulso, echó el brazo hacia delante para agarrar el brazo del chico y pararlo. No había pensado realmente ese gesto, estaba claro. El chico se giró hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos y el ceño fruncido, sin entender por qué esa desconocida le había agarrado. No se acordaba de ella... pero ella sí, y sabía por qué estaba allí. Iba a meterse en esa cápsula a escondidas para ir a la Tierra con su hermana. Había disparado a Jaha horas antes. Todo seguía igual.

—Vuelve a la fila —Le espetó sin más, dando un tirón al brazo para deshacer ese agarre, con su habitual tono de soldado serio. Claramente estaba jugando un papel, nada más.

Clarke no pudo hacer más que apretar los labios y ver ccomo su compañero se marchaba de nuevo y volvía a quedarse en esa fila rodeada de gente que no la reconocía. Gente a la que ella había salvado o entablado mil relaciones diferentes.

Tragó saliva, mirando a todas partes y se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro. Wells.

—Eh, Clarke... —Comenzó el chico, con un tono suave y casi arrepentido.— Llevo demasiado tiempo queriendo hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó. Yo sient...

No pudo continuar esa frase para cuando los altavoces volvieron a dar un mensaje, anunciando que todos debían entrar y coger asiento en la cápsula. Arriba, en el borde de la puerta, había un contador. Cien. Cien personas dentro de esa cápsula y ya, de antemano, Clarke sabía que dos morirían en el trayecto. Por culpa de Finn, todo había que decirlo.

Quizás pudiera cambiar eso...

No le dió tiempo a continuar a Wells con ese discurso que ya se sabía cuándo, ella misma, decidió entrar de una vez en aquella nave y coger su asiento. Aún no estaba segura de si estaba soñando todo aquello, si era una pesadilla o si era real. Pero si era real... estaba deseando volver a la Tierra y ver si, al igual que allí, la gente que ella conocía también existía abajo. Lexa...

No tardó en subir las escalerillas para llegar hasta el segundo nivel de esa enorme cápsula, buscando ya un asiento en el que sentarse y abrocharse el cinturón. Wells no tardó en ir a su lado, abrochándose también su cinturón al igual que el resto mientras la escotilla y las compuertas se cerraban ya, dando paso al comunicado a través de la pantalla de Jaha. De la misión que les habían encomendado y que Clarke sabía que iba a salir tan mal. No podía evitar tener el pulso acelerado, y no por miedo, sino porque aquella situación aún le saturaba. No sabía cómo reaccionar o qué hacer.

Prácticamente todo pasaba a cámara rápida para ella. Las voces, la cuenta atrás y ese brutal impulso que les lanzaba hacia la tierra, haciendo que su cuerpo se pegase con brusquedad al asiento. Ya se conocía el trayecto... pocos kilómetros después de entrar en la atmósfera la cápsula comenzaría a sufrir enormes turbulencias.

Casi estaba esperando el momento en que Finn soltó sus amarres para dar ese paseo espacial. Todo, absolutamente todo se repetía. Otros dos chicos le siguieron y, antes de que pudiera advertirles, la cápsula se sacudió con fuerza y ambos chocaron contra la pared de esta, fulminados.

Sólo en ese momento, Clarke fue capaz de alzar la mano con un grito de advertencia a medio camino, que había llegado tarde, pero de repente todo se volvía borroso de nuevo. Todo daba vueltas y comenzaba a perder la conciencia, hasta retomarla. De nuevo parecía despertarse de una pesadilla con un alarido, sudorosa y mirando a todas partes.

Estaba en la cápsula, amarrada y, por como se movía, ha habían comenzado el descenso. Pero había algo diferente... Finn aún seguía en su sitio, al igual que los otros dos chicos y, sin embargo, las conversaciones se repetían.

—¿Estas bien? Te has desmayado —Comentó Wells a su lado, mirándola con preocupación.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño de nuevo al mismo tiempo que asentía. No tenía sentido, nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo. ¿Había vuelto a retroceder? ¿Pero cómo lo hacia?

En el momento en que su cabeza trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica, Finn volvía a desatarse, al igual que los otros dos chicos, y ella no quería vivir por tercera vez aquello.

Rápidamente, sin tiempo a pensarlo, Clarke desabrochó su propio cinturón, escuchando el alarido de Wells de advertencia justo en el momento en que la nave se sacudía con fuerza de nuevo. De nuevo para Clarke. Por primera vez para el resto.

Le dió tiempo a agarrar a uno de los chicos y agarrarse a la escalerilla que había en medio, evitando así que este se precipitara contra la pared, pero no el choque. La mayor parte del choque se lo llevó ella está vez, contra los barrotes de la escalerilla y, mientras escuchaba las voces a su alrededor, cada vez más lejanas, sentía un líquido espeso y caliente cayendo por su frente, segundos antes de perder el conocimiento del todo y, sencillamente, dejar de escuchar o sentir lo que había a su alrededor.

…

—Clarke… eh, Clarke. ¿Me escuchas? —Poco a poco, la voz de Wells volvió a meterse en su cabeza.

Sentía enormes punzadas de dolor en la frente y todo daba vueltas incluso con los ojos cerrados. Estaba mareada y confusa, mucho más de lo que lo había estado al despertarse de nuevo en el Arca. Lentamente consiguió abrir los ojos de nuevo, tardando unos minutos en enfocar la mirada en el rostro de su amigo, mucho más iluminado de lo que podía estar dentro de esa nave. La luz era brillante… y cálida. ¿Ya habían aterrizado?

—Vamos, dime algo —insistió el chico, sujetando el rostro de Clarke con ambas manos.

—¿Hemos llegado…? —Consiguió articular al fin, llevando una mano instintivamente a su frente al sentir de nuevo ese líquido pegajoso que la adornaba y observando como Wells asentía.

—No deberías haber saltado a por ese imbécil, casi no lo cuentas. —Anunció el chico.

Aún intentaba recuperar sus fuerzas, pero una idea se metió de lleno en su cabeza. La Tierra. Habían llegado ya, solo que esta vez no había sido de las primeras en salir. Podía escuchar los gritos de los demás por fuera de la nave, la alegría, el júbilo de ser libres. Probablemente Bellamy ya estaría tratando de imponer su ley y, a esas alturas, Clarke ya había comenzado la expedición a Mount Weather. ¿Supondría un gran cambio el hecho de que aún siguiese en la nave?

Incluso flaqueando, se impulsó contra el suelo para levantarse de un salto y salir corriendo fuera, queriendo asegurarse una vez más de que era real. Que estaban allí. Había vuelto a retroceder dentro de la nave, y cada vez era más raro, pero en vez de parar a preguntarse cómo podía ser, prefería averiguar cómo lo hacía y si le resultaría útil.

—Buenos días, princesa —la voz de Finn hizo que rápidamente girase la cabeza hacia él, aún sumida en esa confusión de su cabeza.

Finn. Cómo olvidar la noche en que se vió obligada a matarlo. Y la ironía de acabar enamorada de la mujer que le había llevado a ello… Pero la matanza que hizo Finn no tenía excusas. Y lo peor, había sido por ella. Por buscarla a ella. Quizás si ponía distancia entre ambos y no le permitía aferrarse tanto a ella sentimentalmente, no se volvería loco. No de esa forma.

—¿Qué opina Raven de que coquetees con otras, Finn Collins? —Respondió ella, seca, cortante, dejando al chico fuera de juego.

Estaba jugando con ventaja, pero tampoco sería extraño que, por coincidencias en el Arca, Clarke tuviera esa información. Y desde luego parecía servir.

Sin querer detenerse más con nadie, no de momento al menos, avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia los árboles, alejándose lo máximo posible del resto, buscando lo que quería encontrar. Una vez creyó tener un buen perímetro, se agachó ligeramente, entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de diferenciar cualquier cambio en los árboles. Estaban ahí. Tenían que estar ahí. El clan de Anya, los Trikru, rondaban por allí. Los tenían vigilados desde que cayó la nave, y lo sabía. Tenían que ser ellos…

Justo cuando comenzaba a preguntarse si todo aquello no era fruto de un verdadero golpe de cabeza, distinguió entre las sombras un movimiento y, acto seguido, una lanza voló en su dirección hasta clavarse con fuerza en el árbol que había a su lado. Había conseguido esquivarla por los pelos, pero desde luego no podía tratarse de Lexa. No. Ella no habría fallado un tiro así.

—¡Clarke! —Escuchó el grito de Wells por detrás suya, corriendo en su busca al que algo le había atacado.

—¡No, para! —Gritó Clarke como respuesta, girándose para advertirle y, antes de que pudiera terminar de pararlo, vió como una segunda lanza atravesaba al chico por el pecho, clavándolo en otro árbol.

* * *

Tened paciencia, Lexa aparecerá pronto...

Gracias por los comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

No le había dado tiempo suficiente para alertar a Wells y, en esos momentos, los ojos azules de Clarke visualizaban perfectamente como el chico quedaba clavado en ese árbol, con la misma expresión de sorpresa que había puesto antes de que la lanza le alcanzase.

Tenía que rebobinar de nuevo, pero cómo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había hecho, no sabía cómo volver atrás y alertarle antes de que esa lanza le atravesase. Alzó la mano, recordando que cada vez que lo había conseguido había sido con ese gesto, pero en cambio una enorme punzada, como si fuera un rayo, atravesó su cabeza, tumbándola por el agudo dolor que le dejaba fuera de juego.

Otra lanza cruzó el aire hasta clavarse a pocos centímetros de ella y, aunque se moría por descubrir si Lexa andaba por allí cerca, en ese momento la prioridad era salir de ese blanco. Con una mano en la cabeza, Clarke comenzó a correr por el bosque para volver hacia la nave, alertando a todos los que había allí al verla correr de esa forma y que la miraban como si esperasen una respuesta.

—¿Pasa algo, princesa? —De nuevo Finn fue el primero en acercarse, con esa actitud casi chulesca mientras trataba de ofrecerle su ayuda, la cual Clarke rechazó al instante. Se mantenía firme en su idea de poner distancia entre ambos. Por el bien de él.

—No estamos solos. Hay más gente. Han matado a Wells —informó rápidamente, sentándose un segundo en una roca para llevar las manos a su cabeza, apretando esta en un desesperado intento de parar el dolor.

Para los demás, su información parecería de lo más fría. Pero lo que no sabían es que ya estaba acostumbrada a esos problemas. Y menos aún, que ya había visto a Wells morir anteriormente. No podía rebobinar, o al menos no siempre, y tratar de salvarlos a todos. Wells volvía a morir, y quizás era su destino. ¿Qué pasaría si ella estuviera jugando con el destino de esa forma?

—¿¡Qué?! —fue la exclamación de la mayoría.

—Estas alucinando por el golpe, Clarke. No puede haber nadie aquí. Nadie pudo sobrevivir a la radiación —comentó otra chica, dándoselas de conocedora de la situación de la Tierra.

—Te estoy diciendo que hay más gente, sobrevivieron. Son… terrestres. Diferentes a nosotros —argumentó al instante.

—¿Los has visto? Has estado alejada apenas unos minutos, ¿cómo puedes saber todo eso? —Le preguntó otro chico, aumentando la confusión entre todos.

Ahí estaba el mayor problema. Cómo les ayudaba a adaptarse más rápido, a crear vínculo con los grounders sin que sospechasen. Cómo decirles que los conocía ya de sobra.

—He visto un par, eso me basta para saber que son diferentes —Se excusó rápidamente, levantándose al fin de la roca, mientras que los demás parecían haber hecho un círculo alrededor de ella. — Si no me creeis, podéis meteros en el bosque, a ver cuánto duráis.

—A ver cuánto duran ellos —al fin, la voz de Bellamy se alzó, tan arrogante como lo conoció ese día, mostrando la pistola que había llevado consigo.

—Te matarán antes de que puedas verlos siquiera —le interrumpió Clarke, arqueando ambas cejas. — No sé cómo decíroslo, pero tenéis que creerme.

El silencio se hizo entre todo el grupo, como si estuvieran debatiéndose entre creerla o tomarla por loca. Y razón no les faltaría.

—Encerradla en la nave —ordenó tras ese silencio Bellamy.

Mientras Clarke fruncía el ceño, Murphy y otro chico se lanzaban a por ella para agarrarla, dispuestos a cumplir esa orden. Sin embargo fueron Finn, Jasper y Monty quienes se metieron en medio para tratar de evitarlo.

—¡Eh, eh! ¿Quién te ha puesto a ti al mando?

—Yo mismo —respondió Bellamy sin más, mirando fijamente a los chicos antes de sacudir la cabeza en dirección a la nave. — Encerradla, no vamos a seguir cumpliendo órdenes del Arca.

—Si no me haces caso, vendrán, y nos matarán a todos, ahora mismo para ellos somos intrusos —volvió a insistir Clarke, resistiéndose a ser arrastrada allí dentro.

—Que lo intenten.

Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Bellamy. No recordaba lo difícil que era hablar con él esos primeros días, hacerle entrar en razón. En esos momentos, al chico le cegaba la rabia que guardaba contra el Arca, pero sabía que cambiaría. Lo malo es que lo haría tarde, y no iba a poder salvarlos a todos.

Lexa.

No, no pensaba seguir gastando sus fuerzas en hacer entrar en razón a todos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo ya haciéndolo, demasiado tiempo tratando de salvar a todos. No era una heroína, no podía seguir enfocando su vida en salvar a todos y cada uno de ellos. Su prioridad en ese momento… era encontrar a Lexa. Se lo debía, por todas esas veces que Lexa la había salvado a ella, y solo a ella.

Se dejó llevar al interior de la nave, donde, una vez dentro, le cerraron la escotilla y dejó escapar un golpe de frustración contra esta. Todo eso era una locura. Pero cada vez más cierto, más real. Y si lo era… iba a llegar al fondo de todo aquello.

…

Después de dar infinidad de vueltas, su cabeza había terminado por pedirle un descanso, por lo que se acomodó como buenamente pudo en un rincón de la nave. En peores sitios había dormido. No supo cuantas horas habían pasado hasta que los gritos la despertaron de golpe, sobresaltándose.

Rápidamente se levantó del suelo, lanzándose contra la escotilla para tratar de ver por alguna rendija que sucedía. Escuchaba a la gente alarmada, correr, gritándose unos a otros que se pusieran a cubierto. Y disparos.

Ese debía ser Bellamy. Comenzó a dar golpes con fuerza contra la escotilla, tratando de hacer el mayor ruido posible para que la escucharan y la abrieran de una maldita vez. Necesitaba salir ahí y tratar de poner las cosas en calma, aunque la llamasen loca, aunque sospechasen de ella.

Los ruidos continuaban llenando todo el lugar hasta que, de repente, silencio de nuevo. Ni un disparo. Nada. Frunció el ceño, pegada aún a esa estructura metálica hasta que un enorme chasquido se escuchó tras esta, señal de que la estaban abriendo. Rápidamente se echó hacia atrás, viendo como la noche cubría ya todo el bosque, después de tantas horas encerrada y lo único que le alumbraba eran antorchas portadas por enormes figuras. Allí estaban.

Tragó saliva al ver la imponente figura que se venía sobre ella, un hombre increíblemente corpulento y al que no reconocía, pero debía ser Trikru. Un simple vistazo hacia fuera le bastó para ver que, exceptuando algunos cuerpos que yacían en el suelo, la mayoría estaban arrodillados y con las manos a la espalda, custodiados por los Trikru que los apuntaban con la punta de sus afiladas armas.

No iban a matarlos, los conocía, pensaban "ajusticiarlos" y eso significaba ver a su líder. Anya.

Sin embargo, al parecer, ese hombre tenía otro plan para ella, puesto que alzó su espada dispuesta a matarla allí mismo, y a Clarke no le quedaban más opciones.

—Ai laik Klark kom Skaikru en ai gaf gouthru klir… ( _Soy Clarke de la gente del cielo y quiero paso seguro)_ —trató de pronunciar aquellas palabras en el tono más bajo posible, sin querer que los suyos la escucharan.

Aquel hombre paró su espada en seco, confundido mientras la miraba y, tras un gruñido casi animal, guardó el arma y la agarró de un brazo, sacándola a la fuerza de la nave y prácticamente lanzándola contra los demás mientras se enfrascaban en una conversación con los demás Trikru, hasta que aquel hombre volvió a dirigirse hacia ella.

—Chon yu bilaik? ( _¿Quién eres?)_ —le preguntó directamente, mientras que Clarke se mantuvo en silencio, como si no consiguiera entenderlo. Pero lo hacía. Sencillamente no quería llamar más la atención. — Hakom yu kamp raun hir? _(¿Por qué estás aquí?)_

De nuevo, aunque lo había entendido perfectamente, la rubia apretó los labios, manteniéndole la mirada pero tratando lo más confundida posible. Tras unos segundos, terminó por negar con la cabeza, conocedora de que los guerreros sabían hablar su idioma también.

—No entiendo… —murmuró de forma suave, a lo que el hombre respondió con una risa irónica.

—¿Y cómo hablaste Trigedasleng antes? —inquirió, ganándose la atención de todos.

—Yo… lo escuché en el bosque… —fue la única excusa que se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento, aunque no estaba segura de que pudiera funcionar.

—Frag em op! _(¡Mátala!)_

Entre los Trikru, movidos por la confusión, comenzaron a optar por la vía rápida. Matarla, y prácticamente todos gritaban eso al unísono mientras instaban a aquel hombre a hacerlo. Rápido e indoloro.

Quizás, hablar el idioma en esa situación, había sido peor de lo que ella se podía imaginar. Tragó saliva, tratando de pensar a toda velocidad como salir de esa, como no parecer tan sospechosa, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo. Sus propios compañeros, futuros amigos, la miraban extrañados y confusos, aún sobre sus rodillas y en completo silencio, esperando que esas espadas y armas no terminasen su propósito de atravesarlos a todos.

No le quedaban más opciones. O actuar o no hacer absolutamente nada. La tomarían por loca, pero no podía hacer más. Las explicaciones ya irían más tarde. Consciente de que para los Trikru, su orgullo como guerrero lo era todo, rápidamente Clarke se levantó golpeando a aquel hombre en la cabeza con una roca que había podido coger del suelo. Y todo se volvió un caos.

Todos se tensaron en el acto, mientras que, tal y como esperaba, permanecía expectantes a ese duelo repentino. El hombre soltó un gruñido mientras alzaba de nuevo la espada, dispuesta a cortarla por la mitad si se lo permitía, pero aquel tiempo sola en el bosque le había bastado para aprender ciertos reflejos, por lo que su cuerpo giró rápidamente antes de que esa espada pudiera alcanzarla, golpeando la muñeca del hombre con el codo y consiguiendo desarmarlo en ese momento. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el revés que este le propinó con la otra mano, cruzándole la cara del impacto y haciéndola caer al suelo con dureza.

Para cuando quiso incorporarse, bocarriba, la punta de la espada ya estaba en dirección a su garganta, y se disponía a dar la estocada final. ¿Qué más opciones le quedaban? Tragó saliva, moviendo levemente la mano con la esperanza de que esa vez si funcionara, pero antes de tener tiempo a alzarla, una voz imponente se alzó por todo el bosque.

—Hod op! _(¡Para!)_

Aquel enorme guerrero se quedó paralizado al instante, como si de un conjuro se tratara, alzando la mirada en la dirección que esa voz había llegado y, rápidamente, todos inclinaron levemente la cabeza.

—Heda.

El cuerpo de Clarke se estremeció por completo, cuando aún ni siquiera había podido girarse para mirar. En ese momento, como si el suelo quemase, giró sobre esto de forma impulsiva para poder alzar la mirada y encontrarla allí, tan imponente como siempre, con su pintura de guerra adornando su rostro y esos rasgos endurecidos con los que la había conocido.

Lexa. Ante ella. Tan cerca. ¿Siempre había estado ahí? No le extrañaría que hubiese viajado para controlarlos y aprender más de ellos. No le extrañaría que, aquella primera vez, Lexa estuviera más cerca de lo que ella siempre había pensado. Y allí estaba, de nuevo, estremeciéndose de poder volver a ver esos ojos verdes, aunque en ese momento la mirasen como lo que la veía… una intrusa en sus territorios.


End file.
